Drake's Dates
by TVAddict14
Summary: This is a series of one shots where Drake finds himself going on very awkward and sometimes humiliating dates. Updated. Chapter 2: Very Manly. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The Psychopath

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake & Josh.

Author's note: This is my first fanfic ever, so it might not be that great. Hope you like it, though. Please read & review!

Drake's Dates

Chapter 1: The Psychopath

It was 2:00 P.M., and Drake just woke up to a sweet aroma. Josh had just put a batch of chocolate chip cookies for the school bake sale in the oven. Drake slowly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Drake," Josh said.

"Sup," Drake responded.

"Listen very carefully. I have to leave in five minutes to go pick up my ointment at the pharmacy, and then go to work. I need you to take the cookies out of the oven when the timer rings. This is very important," Josh informed Drake.

"Yeah, yeah. I've got it taken care of," Drake said with a bit of an attitude (he's not a morning person).

Five minutes later Josh left. Five minutes after that the timer ringed. Two minutes before the timer rang Drake left for a date.

Drake was at the cinema waiting for his date, Tiffany, to arrive. Tiffany was one of the most popular, beautiful, and unique girls at his school. What is unique about her, Drake is about to find out.

When Tiffany finally showed up, they went to the candy counter to get free tickets from Josh (Drake always convinces Josh to give him tickets).

"Hey Josh. Two tickets," Drake ordered.

"Fine, but this is the last time," Josh lied, "By the way, did you get the cookies out okay?"

"What cookies?" Drake said confused about the situation.

"You forgot about the cookies?!"

Josh dashed out of the movie theatre.

"I wonder what's up with him," Drake said to his date, "Let's forget about the movie. We can just sit here and make out."

"Drake is a hunksicle." Tiffany said out loud to herself. "I know, isn't he dreamy? Yes. He's my man. No way girlfriend. Oh no you didn't."

This went on for another minute or so before Drake stopped her. "Why are you talking to yourself?" Drake asked, a little freaked out about what the answer was going to be.

"Sorry. I forgot to--no momma no!--take my pill this morning. Did I forget to mention I'm--don't tell him!--I have to--no--a psychopath?" replied Tiffany, interrupting herself along the way.

"What's a psychopath?" asked Drake.

"Oh, nothing really. Don't listen to her, she's a liar. I am not. Are so. It's where you're a slight bit crazy at times. All the time. He asked me, not you. Who cares? I do. No one cares if you care. If I don't take my pill, this is what happens," answered Tiffany, who was really freaking out Drake now.

"Look, I think I should take you home now," Drake said cautiously.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

When Drake returned home, the fire department was at his house, hosing it down.

Just that instant, his mom, Megan, and Walter pulled into the driveway. They were gone shopping at the mall all day.

"What did you boys do to my house?" Drake's mom asked him.

"I left Drake home alone with cookies in the oven," Josh said, joining them.

"That explains it," Megan said with a smirk on her face.

Author's Note: I hope you liked it. If you want me to continue with Drakes Dates please review and give suggestions for new ideas. Thanx.


	2. Chapter 2: Very Manly

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake & Josh.

Drake's Dates

Chapter 2: Very Manly

It was a normal day. Josh was playing video games on his Game Sphere. "It's _Spherical_" as Josh calls it. While Drake flirts with girls on an online dating service.

"Hey Josh," Drake said, interrupting his step-brother while he was 'in the zone', "Guess who I just made a date with."

"Some person you were talking to on that dating service for like five minutes. I bet that person's not even a girl," Josh replied, only mad because Drake could get dates and he couldn't. Ever since Mindy broke up with him, the only relationship he's had is with his Game Sphere.

"No way. Her name is Christina. She even sounds hot." Drake said, trying to defend himself. "_She_ will be waiting for me at the movie theatre on Friday, you'll see." With that said, Drake stormed out of the room.

----

Friday came quickly. As planned, Drake was on his way to the theatre to have his date with the mysterious Christina. When he arrived, Drake saw no girls, only a room full of guys.

"Is there a Christina here?" Drake shouted out.

"You must be looking for me. Hi, my real name is Chris. Are you that charming Drake I chatted with the other day? I have been waiting forever to meet you. It was worth the wait, though, you're drop dead gorgeous," said Christina (actually Chris), who was by far the gayest man Drake had ever met.

"Why did you say your name was Christina, when you're a guy?" asked Drake, getting frightened by the gay man who was hitting on him.

"Who cares about the details," Chris said as he slowly started closing the gap between the two of them.

"Wow!" said Josh as he stepped between the two of them, coming to the rescue of Drake.

"Thanks," said Drake, after they moved away from Chris.

"Sure, it's happened to me before too, I know what its like," Josh said, having a flashback, "Ugh. I don't want to talk about it."

"Let's get home before Chris decides to come back over here," suggested Drake.

----

A few minutes after they had gotten home, Megan walked in through the front door. She had a grin on her face. This either meant she just did something very evil or she really had to go to the bathroom. Drake and Josh's guess was that she did something evil, to them.

"What did you do to us, and why should we be scared?" asked Drake, frightened by his little sister.

"Both of you shouldn't be scared, just you Drake," replied Megan with that evil tone in her voice, "I have pictures. Of you and another guy on your date together." Megan put air quotes around 'date'.

"Okay, I'll do anything you want, just don't let anyone find out about this," Drake whined desperately.

"All I want is for you to do my chores all month, and your month's allowance." implied Megan.

"Done," Drake answered quickly, he was willing to give up anything to keep this a secret.

That grin was back on Megan's face.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Megan said, already halfway down the hallway.

Drake knew that's why the grin was back. He stood there laughing.

Author's Note: I hope you liked it. I know they aren't very long, but it's the best I can do right now. R&R please.


End file.
